emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Welcome Message
—- Your Guild Application Was Accepted —- Welcome! if you want to stay, Do Construction every day, Zombie fight, dispatch to Quest — Help your guild to be the best! Welcome to our [[Guild|'Guild']]! In order to stay, please do all guild tasks daily. Open Quest icon on Main/Home screen and review all guild-related tasks. Everything is there: Construction, Dungeon, Guild Quest and Guild War (when applicable). By the end of each day they should be done. * Note: Dungeon and Guild Quest close half-hour before day break! please be in time to do them! Check Guild Info and Guild Chat regularly for Tips, Proposals, Banquets, [[Dojo|'Dojo']], Gift Codes, Event Advises, Guild Progress reports and other useful information. In [[Dungeon|'Dungeon']], scroll down to see what zombies are open at this time. If more than one is open, fight stronger zombie first unless you can kill one. See Dungeon page for explanation how to find out if you can kill a zombie. In Guild Quest, dispatch your [[Retainers Upgrade|'retainers']] on first 4 parts evenly, 2-4 at a time. Do not work on higher parts until first 4 will be finished. After first 4 are done, dispatch all on top one available. Please note that you get a Performance point for each Retainer dispatched. It adds to your ranking progress. Make all guild members your Friends. Open Member icon on Guild Screen, click/tap each face to see info and then Apply button below. If you are already friends, the button will be red and say "Unfriend". * THINK GUILD: on Dojo and Marriages we give EXP and our kid's power to other players. Please try to keep them within your guild! ** When you got Dojo token, don’t use it immediately. Try to organize Guild Dojo, See [Guild Dojo] section on [[Dojo|'Dojo page']] for explanation. ** Try to do Marriages with your guild mates. Before Proposing, ask in Guild chat who has match and send direct Proposals using Search button. The best way is to choose a guild mate about your power and do marriages until you two become relatives and can exchange Visits for kid's power boosts. * Check Beginning page to make sure you don't miss anything in the game. * Read Performance page to rank up faster. * Study [[Retainers Upgrade|'Retainers Upgrade']] page to learn how to apply upgrades for max Battle Power. * Look at [[Saving Ingots|'Saving Ingots']] page. It explains how to build your ability to do Advanced Construction daily and set other priorities in your ingots spending. All that works for me, I hope it will work for you, too. And please feel free to ask any questions and share your findings. We’re here to help each other. —- Thanks! —- Working Gift Codes (as of 2019-08-03) - to redeem, open Settings (next to Mail) > Code: 511qTFECTQ0C • 1532iezagahc • 1533pjxyxz0d Please leave you comments. HaTPOHE' - Lead of: • s36 SkyArmy • s37 CCCP • s38 KINGS • s39 Legend''' • s40 MOCKBA •• Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Guild